Isengard-Arnor War
The Isengard-Arnor War was a conflict between the armies of Isengard, with the backing of the Shadow Pact, and the Dúnedain of the North, who are backed by the Coalition of Dawn and a plethora of other allies. The conflict began on October 2nd 2019, when Lord Saruman of Isengard formally declared war over claims of aggressive expansionism and disregard for local geopolitics on the Dúnedain's part. The war ended on the second of February 2019 as a white peace. War Declaration The full declaration of war, as issued by Lord Saruman of Many Colours, is as follows. Other Shadow Pact members added their own grievances, which were listed as follows. Belligerents The following factions are involved in the war. In Support of Isengard * The Shadow Pact **Isengard **Angmar **The Clans of Gundabad **The Morwaith of the Savannah **The Astrasi Empire ***Near Harad ***Umbar ***The Half-Trolls of Pertorogwaith **Mordor In Support of the Dúnedain *The Coalition of Dawn **The Kingdom of Arnor **The Kingdom of Rohan **The Kingdom of Gondor **The Kingdom of Dale **Swan Knights of Dol Amroth *The Dwarves of the Mountains of the Wind *The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood *The High-Elves of Lindon *The Kingdom of Forochel *The Wood-Men of Mirkwood *Dwarves of Erebor *Dwarves of the Red Mountains *Dwarves of the Blue Mountains *Dunland History Prelude The Realm of Isengard had long been at odds with the nearby Rangers, a feeling which was further increased following the Arnorian expansion in the area. Encouraged by the Shadow Pact, Lord Oreo365 declared war on the Kingdom of Arnor with the backing o the majority of Evil Factions. Arnor was, in turn, bolstered by its Coalition allies as well as many other factions such as the Dwarves and Elves who hoped to stand together against the rising threat of Evil. Battle of Southern Enedwaith The first battle of the war was arranged by the admins to take place on the 30th of November 2019. In order to account for the numerical advantage of the Good Factions, it was decided that the Good factions would be able to have 10 more players than their counterparts. Disaster struck Evil before the battle started with important warriors such as Joxu, Razgull, and AlwaysDrinkTea being unable to participate. The Evil forces assembled an army of 26 soldiers, which gave the good side 36. Instead of staying back and holding the hill they started at, the Good forces charged out and quickly began launching volleys of arrows. The Evil factions responded back but due to their numbers they fired back fewer arrows. With the Evil players attempting to fire back at the enemy, one Evil player, Telperonwe betrayed his side and assassinated one of his allies, stoking the confusion within evils ranks. Those who remained retreated and took Good's starting hill, but it was too late, and they were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. By the time the battle ended, 25 Evil soldiers had fallen compared to only 4 good. End On February 2nd 2019, the two sides agreed to a white peace after a state of cold war had existed for several months. Category:Server Events